1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blends of very low density polyethylene or plastomers with propylene based polymers. In another aspect, this invention relates to blends of very low density polyethylenes or plastomers with propylene based polymers which are useful as heat sealable compositions, and to films and articles made thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic films have found utility in a wide variety of packaging applications such as for example bags, pouches, tubes and trays. In many film packaging applications it is necessary to seal the film during the packaging operation. This may be accomplished by using adhesives or by using heat sealing techniques. When heat sealing is used, it is important that the plastic film be readily heat sealable while also possessing other good physical and mechanical properties such as resistance to tearing, tensile strength, and processabilty in high speed equipment.
For example in packaging items into a bag made from film, film is generally first processed into a bag, a bottom being formed by squeezing together two films, and subjecting the bottom to a temperature above the seal initiation temperature under pressure, to seal the bottom of the bag. The bag is subsequently filled with the goods to be packaged, and the top is sealed in a fashion similar to how the bottom was sealed.
Film heat sealing is generally affected by means of heated flat surfaces, between which the films are forcefully pressed together at a temperature above the seal initiation temperature of the film. When use is made of equipment such as vertical form, fill and seal machines, the bag is filled with the contents to be packaged while the bottom seal is still hot. Cooling the seal would entail too long a waiting time, thus lengthening the cycle time and increase operating costs. Consequently, the film must be one which enables the formation of a strong seal even as the seal formed is at or near the seal formation temperature.
It is evident that an important characteristic for a heat sealable film is the temperature at which the sealing begins, i.e. the heat seal initiation temperature. It is desired to operate at as low of a temperature as possible because (1) it broadens the heat sealable range, (2) it permits higher productivity due to less time for cooling, (3) it requires less energy to heat seal at lower temperature, and (4) at a lower heat seal initiation temperature, the film is more forgiving of inadequacies in the heat sealing equipment.
Many commonly used plastic materials which are used in the formation of film products could benefit from an improvement of their heat sealing characteristics. For example, crystalline polypropylene films have found extensive use in the field of packaging. Polypropylene films, in both oriented or non-oriented form, are used widely in packaging applications because of their superiority in mechanical properties such as tensile strength, rigidity, surface hardness, and optical properties such as gloss and transparency, and food hygiene such as freedom from toxicity and odor. However, polypropylene films (including those from polypropylene copolymers) typically require heat sealing initiation temperatures upwards of about 120.degree. C. before adequate film seal strengths (at least 200 g/inch, desirably 400 g/inch and higher per specified settings for pressure and dwell time) are obtained. Consequently, there has been quite a bit of development work to find ways that would allow the heat sealing of propylene films at lower temperatures. Such approaches have included the use of coatings, blend components and multiple film layers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,092 and divisionals, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,496, 4,340,640 and 4,340,641, all disclose a heat sealable packaging film layer for a polypropylene substrate wherein the film layer comprises a blend of a copolymer of ethylene and a higher olefin and a copolymer of propylene and a higher olefin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,945 discloses the use of a linear low density polyethylene in a heat sealable film composition, and E.P. 0221726 discloses a heat sealable layer comprising very low density polyethylene blended optionally with a polyolefin.
Unfortunately, the prior art heat sealable films are not without certain deficiencies. A need still exists in the industry for a heat sealable layer having a seal initiation temperature of about 110.degree. C. or lower while the film maintains good elevated temperature resistance, abrasion resistance, blocking resistance, good strength and rigidity, and good film optical properties.
A class of highly active olefin catalysts known as metallocenes is well known especially in the preparation of polyethylene and copolyethylene-alpha-olefins. These catalysts, particularly those based on group IV B transition metals, zirconium, titanium and hafnium, show extremely high activity in ethylene polymerization. The metallocene catalysts are also highly flexible in that, by manipulation of catalyst composition and reaction conditions, they can be made to provide polyolefins with controllable molecular weights from as low as about 200 (useful in applications such as lube oil additives) to about 1 million or higher, as for example in ultra high molecular weight linear polyethylene. At the same time, the molecular weight distribution of the polymers can be controlled from extremely narrow (as in a polydispersity, M.sub.w /M.sub.n of about 2), to broad (a polydispersity of about 8).
Exemplary of the development of these metallocene catalysts for the polymerization of ethylene is U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,299 to Ewen et al. hereby incorporated by reference. Among other things, this patent teaches that the structure of the metallocene catalyst includes an alumoxane, formed when water reacts with trialkyl aluminum with the release of methane, which alumoxane complexes with the metallocene compound to form the catalyst.
There are a number of structural variables in polyolefins which effect the ultimate properties of the polymer. Two of the most important are composition distribution (CD) and molecular weight distribution (MWD). Composition distribution (CD) refers to the distribution of comonomer between copolymer molecules. This feature relates directly to polymer crystallizability, optical properties, toughness and many other important use characteristics. Molecular weight distribution (MWD) plays a significant role in melt processability as well as the level and balance of physical properties achievable. Molecular weight (MW) determines the level of melt viscosity and the ultimately desired physical properties of the polymer. The type and amount of comonomer effects the physical properties and crystallizability of the copolymer. All of these structural features (MW, MWD, CD, comonomer type and amount) are readily controllable through the use of metallocene catalysts as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,299 cited above.
Metallocene catalysts are particularly attractive in making tailored ultrauniform and super random specialty copolymer. For example, if a lower density copolymer is being made with a metallocene catalyst such as very low density polyethylene, (VLDPE), an ultrauniform and super random copolymerization will occur, as contrasted to the polymer produced by copolymerization using a conventional Ziegler catalyst.
In view of the ongoing need for heat sealable films of optimum quality for particular uses, it would be desirable to provide compositions utilizing the high quality characteristics of very low density polyethylene prepared with metallocene catalysts.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to polyolefin homopolymer and copolymer blends utilizing as a low temperature polymer, ethylene based polymers, either VLDPEs or plastomers, prepared by metallocene catalysts. The blends of the present invention are particularly useful as heat sealable films in plastic packaging.